Betrayals
by turtleheart4273
Summary: All I wanted is to be loved, to love someone. But everyone hates me. Can't someone just look at me for real?
1. Chapter 1

FrostClan

**Leader**

Rumblestar

**Deputy**

Ashfall

**Medecine Cats**

Whiskernose

**Warriors**

Birdsong

Mapletail

Ryepelt

Blazestorm

Stripewater

Feathersky

Crudfur

Orangeberry

Dovestorm

Mackwhire-used to be a loner

Blueshine

Lake-eye

**Apprentice**

Brightpaw

Umberpaw

**Queen**

Wengewood- ( mother to Duck-kit, Plykit, and Vaporkit)

**Elders**

Twistedfoot

ForestClan

**Leader**

Marshstar

**Deputy**

Manestone

**Medicine Cat**

Merrybody

**Warrior**

Thunderstorm

Flowershine

Vinetail

Spiderpelt

Whitefur

Glossyfur

Yellowmud

Brackenskip

Shinypelt

Eyewhisker

Fennalfern

Cloudspots

**Apprentice**

Skypaw

Leapordpaw

**Queens**

Poppytail- ( expecting Yellowmud's kits)

**Elders**

Redheart

Razorfang


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Plykit opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the dark gloominess. She looked up to see his mother, Wengewood, peacefully sleeping. Her beautiful dark brown fur was shining and well groomed. Plykit looked down at her fur, her dark black fur was messy and rumpled. She looked at her littermates. Their fur was also well groomed and shining. She winced, _why was her fur so messy? _Bending her head, she tried to lick it, but her fur springed up again like a spring. Jealously shot through her, _why can't I be like her? _Beside her, Duck-kit shifted beside her and looked at her.

" Plykit?" she squeaked. Plykit looked at her sister for a moment then tested out her voice for the first time. " Hi!" she squeaked awkwardly. Duck-kit blinked then mewed in disgust," What happened to your fur?"

Plykit winced and ducked her head embarrassly. She was afraid that someone would ask her. Plykit shrugged dumbly.

Duck-kit snickered," At least my fur isn't messy."

Plykit blinked at her. Duck-kit smiled sweetly," Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you are weak and frail."

Plykit rose, hackles rising. " What did you say?" she snarled. Duck-kit's eyes widen. Just then, the brambles rustled and in came a cream and brown tom. The tom hissed," How dare you mess with my daughter. You will be punished!" Then before Plykit could reply, the tom smacked a huge paw toward her. She flew across the den and landed in a heap. The only thing she heard was a shriek, before black filled her vision.

**Please review! Thanks brightheart0915 for everything. I just need some loner cats ( about 8) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Plykit blinked stars in her eyes, while she struggled to sit up.  
" There. That will teach her for messing with my kits," the tom snarled pleasently. Duck-kit blinked with approval, while Vaporkit looked up with a blank look. Plykit blinked. _Isn't any cat going to defend her? _But no cat defended her, except for her mother. " Crudfur! That's your daughter!" her mother mewed, while she bent down sniffing her. Plykit nuzzled her and Wengewood purred.  
" No daughter of mine attacks their kits," Crudfur growled. Plykit was about to protest, but stopped when Wengewood pulled away. Her mother's eyes turned dark and icey. She glared at Plykit with fury. " What did you do?" she spat, her brown fur fluffing up. Plykit whimpered and shrinked back into the shadow. She hoped she could disappear and never come back again. One moment,her mother was so nice, the next she turned all mad and fury.  
" Monster," she spat, while Crudfur and Duck-kit both looked amused. Vaporkit just sat there. She tried to meet someone's eye, but nobody looked at her._ Was it her fur? _  
Her mother smirked, then settled down into her nest. Vaporkit and Duck-kit went with her. Crudfur licked Wengewood,then casting her one last look, he went. Confused, Plykit scrambled up and tried going back to her nest, but Wengewood stopped.  
" No, monsters doesn't belong here," Wengewood growled, blocking her with her flully tail. Hurt, Plykit stummbled to a shadowy corner and curled over. _Oh, Starclan. Why did you let this happen? Are you even real?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Plykit glanced at the clan rock nervously. She didn't feel like getting a mentor and being an apprentice. Everyone was looking at her like a worm. Ever since Wengewood at cast her out, everyone looked down at her. It has been moons since it happened, but Plykit still remembered each detail. Everytime she thought of it, she would be so hurt, it took a moment for her to get back to normal.

The clan leader glanced down proudly at her clan; her eyes moving with delight. When she got to Plykit, her eye's turned dark and Plykit winced inwardly._ What did I do?_

Just then a cat bumped into her and knocked her aside. " Hey! Watch it!" she called. The cat turned around and bared his teeth," What did you say?"

Plykit whimpered and shrank back. The tom was about to say something else when Mapletail waved to him," Hey, Ryepelt. Come sit with me." Ryepelt nodded, glared at Plykit for the last time, and then disappeared. Sighing with relief, Duck-kit came up and sneered," Why are you always so scared, _Plykit," _

Struggling to maintain her temper, she looked up at the leader. She didn't want Rumblestar to see she was a kit who broke the warrior code. Thankfully, Rumblestar started to speak. Casting one last glance at her, Duck-kit bounded away to sit next to Vaporkit, whose eyes were dancing with excitement.

" Today, we have three more apprentices with us." Rumblestar announced," Duck-kit, Vaporkit, and Plykit." Cats started to murmur and stare at her when Rumblestar called her name. _I hoped my fur isn't that messy! _She had groomed it espically careful.

As she walked up, every cat stared at her. Trying to ignore the stares, she glanced up at the leader, who had jumped down the clan rock.

" These three kits are ready to become a apprentice and train to be a warrior. Duck-kit, from now on you will be Duckpaw. I will be your mentor and train you to become a warrior." Rumblestar mewed. Gasps of delight came from the crowd; hardly anyone gets trained by the clan. Indignity flashed through her, Plykit was hoping to get Rumblestar or the deputy. But that will probably be impossible, since everyone hated her.

Vaporpaw got assigned to the deputy and then finally it was Plykit's turn. She nervously fidgeted her paws after Rumblestar said what they always had to say.

" Plypaw's mentor will be Lake-eye," Rumblestar finally announced after she paused for a moment. Everyone purred delightly, while Plypaw gasped with shock!

**Ohhh! Cliffhanger, I'll post the next chapter soon.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**\- Amberleaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Plypaw gasped, shock rippling through her. _How could Starclan let these things happen? _Every cat knew that Lake-eye was the weakest warrior ever. She had hurt her leg and could never be a warrior again, but she didn't retire to the elders, yet.  
Lake-eye's blue eyes stretched wide with shock, as she struggled up. " What? I can't mentor!" she protested.  
Rumblestar signed," You are being given a great privillage. Do you want to ruin this?"  
Lake-eye shook her head. " I can't make her become a great warrior." she mewed, while giving Plypaw a apologetic glance. Plypaw ducked her head in embarressment. Everyone was staring at her!  
" Remember the warrior code. A leader's word is the word," Rumblestar growled, her eyes getting dark. Lake-eye gave up, sitting back down, while looking at her paws. Plypaw winced, she might as well become a elder right now.  
" Duckpaw! Vaporpaw!" the clan yowled, leaving Plypaw out. Plypaw hunged her head, saddness almost knocking her off the paws. She felt a nugde from from behind, and she turned around to see Lake-eye glancing at her with sorry eyes.  
" I'm sorry," she whisphered, shuffling her paws on the sandy ground. Pity rushed through her for her mentor.  
She shook her head," It's not your fault," Plypaw replyed, glancing darkly at Rumblestar, who was looking proudly at her clan. _What kind of leader are you?_  
Lake-eye sighed, cleared her throat, and mewed," I won't be able to show you around the territory. Maybe you can go explore it yourself."  
Plypaw nodded then padded out. As she ducked behind the thorn barriar, she thought, _What's happening with my life? Is Starclan even real?_

**...**

Plypaw snuggled into her nest more deeply, trying to block out the other apprentices, who was gossiping. _Mousebrained_, she thought crossly. It has been a exhausting and boring day for her, exploring her territory herself. Though she didn't know their territory was that big.  
" Today was so fun..." Duckpaw's voice floated to her. The other apprentices had thrown her out to the side,while they had got the middle den. Cutting off the other apprentices off, she quickly fell asleep.  
Opening her eyes, she saw that she was standing by a great oak tree she had seen today in their territory. The air smelled heavely of prey and Plypaw longed to catch one, but she didn't know how.  
A slid out of a tree, his pelt glistening with stars. _StarClan!_  
" Greetings, Plypaw," the tom greeted her. Suddenly all her anger and sarrow exploded from her.  
" Why?," she snarled," Why did you let all this happen? Why did you abandon me? What happened to watching over us?Am I not part of the 'us'!"  
The tom glanced at him with sad eyes. " It wasn't suppose to happen."  
" What! So it happened because you didn't care for me?" Plypaw hissed, her claws flexing in and out. She longed to sink her claws into him, but she knew it would be no use.  
The tom shook his head," We can help."  
" Help? From Starclan?" she spat the word out like a curse," Don't even think about it! From now on, I walk alone."  
" But..." the tom stopped when Plypaw turned around.  
" Goodbye," Plypaw snarled icey then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The wind howled in Plypaw's ears as she woke up from her dream. Cold sweat broke through her fur and glistened in the morning light. _Had she really just abandoned Starclan? _But she shook her thoughts away. _No! They abandoned me first!_ But even as she thought these, a voice in her head spoke quietly. _Do you mean you abandoned them first? They even tried to help you!_ Shaking her head, she climbed out of the nest into the morning air. She sensed Rumblestar watching the clan with a satisfied look. _That probably not to me_, she thought as jealously pricked her pelt.

" Hey, Plypaw. Can you go? You're blocking the sun from me," a voice sneered in front of her. Mapletail sat in the sun, but Plypaw's shadow was blocking Mapletail's sun. Her flanks bulged with unborn kits, as she shared tongues with her mate, Ryepelt. Shuffling over, she made her way to where the deputy stood organizing patrols.

" … take Blazestrom, Stripewater, and Orangeberry," Plypaw heard as she made her way there.

Lifting her head, she announced, " Can I come, too?"

Instantly the cats all silenced down and turned to look at her. Ashfall narrowed her eyes, while she swished her tail impatiently. Plypaw looked down at embarrassment. Was she wrong to say that? She scuffed the ground while she waited for the answer. With each second passing, she felt hope stirring inside of her. _Would they actually do that for her?_ But she squashed down the feeling to her bottom. No hope in stirring something that would be impossible.

" Well…" Ashfall mewed while all the cat's eyes widened with shock. Plypaw pricked her ears hopefully. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. " You could clean the elder's pelt. Actually that's what you'll be doing right now." Ashfall finished with a menacing amusement in her eyes. Disappointment crashed down at her like a wave of water engulfing her. _Of course it'll be like this. I'm the 'monster'. Even my mother doesn't like me_, she thought bitterly as she made her ways to the elders den.

…

A moon has passed since the event and Plypaw sat near the apprentice den. The full moon floated above her like a bird. All the other apprentices have got to go to the gathering except for her. She was outcast and now everyone will know. She could imagine what they'll say…

" And now for FrostClan. Somehow a monster was born in this clan. She is not here now, but she will be dangerous. Be careful because she is the outcast…" Rumblestar would announce…

Suddenly a high-pitched shriek interrupted her thoughts. Mapletail's kits! Mapletail and Ryepelt had stayed back at their clans because their kits were coming so soon. _What were they going to do? There aren't any medicine cats here._ Another painful yowl filled the air. Plypaw jumped to her paws and went to the nursery. As she was about to go in, Ryepelt came up and butted her away. " Stay away from my kits," he hissed as he disappeared inside. Plypaw was left standing there like a fool. She had to help her clan mates! Are they really your clan mate? Do actual clan mates really push you away? Do they really call you a monster and treat you like a outcast? A tiny voice whispered in her head. Plypaw hestainted for a moment then shook her head. This wasn't about her clan mates! It was about the kits! _Maybe one of them could be my friend! _Warmth filled her chest as she thought of having a friend. Mapletail's shriek snapped her out of her trance. She quietly slipped inside. It was dark and musky outside. Plypaw had to blink several times before she got adjusted to the gloom. As she could see again, she saw Mapletail pushing hardly, but nothing worked. Ryepelt stood by her side, lapping her head absurdly. They seemed to be in such hard work that Plypaw didn't want to disturb her. As she settled down just in case something gone wrong, she waited. Finally, after for about a moon, Mapletail gave four kits. A thin pool of blood was starting to form. Ryepelt glanced at the kits with pride, while Mapletail's eyes glowed with love.

" What should we name them?" Mapletail murmured so quietly that Plypaw strained to hear it.

Ryepelt glanced at a shaggy cream furred she-cat then mewed," How about Berrykit for this one?" Mapletail nodded, then purred.

" How about Needlekit for this one?" she asked as she gently prodded a black tom with white tail. Ryepelt eyes glistened with agreement and gentleness. Plypaw never knew that they could be this gentle!

Mapletail purred and closed her eyes. " I'm exhausted," she murmured, the pool of blood bigger now. Ryepelt licked her gently as he told her," We'll name the rest later." Mapletail nodded then after a while she feels asleep. Plypaw stood up, stretched her hind legs then looked forward to give the kits a better look. They were beautiful.

Suddenly a stick broke underneath her and she froze with terror. Ryepelt straighten up and his ears pricked with curiously. Plypaw slowly backed forward, inch by inch.

" Plypaw?" Ryepelt snarled. Plypaw froze and closed her eyes. She was rooted to the ground with terror and she couldn't move. Ryepelt crept forward until he was face to face with Plypaw. Plypaw blinked at him.

" What are you doing here?" Ryepelt hissed, his eyes clouding with suspension. Plypaw urged herself to speak, but she was too afraid.

" Were you looking?" he asked again. Plypaw gave a tiny nod. Ryepelt roared with fury and pinned her down. Plypaw looked up with terror and she struggled desperately, but Ryepelt was too strong. " When I tell you to stay away, you stay away. Do you know what cats get if they disobey?" Ryepelt hissed, his hot breath ruffling Plypaw's ears. Plypaw shook his head widely. Fear made her tremble and her eyes widen until it was the size of the moon. Ryepelt smiled evilly, then snarled," They get this." And Ryepelt slashed her ear off with unsheathed claws. Pain flew through her and her blood poured out quickly. She barely felt Ryepelt push her out of the den. Stumbling up, she made it to the entrance of the camp. By now, stars were clouding her eyes, but she urged herself to go on. She would get away from the clans. She would never come back. Nobody liked her anyway so what was the point. She didn't know how long she walked, but she thought she heard the mews of the gathering. Walking on, blackness was almost taking over her. She walked on though. Finally, she reached an unfamiliar ground and settled down. She didn't even bother to check if there was danger. She was going to die anyways. Closing her eyes, she let herself be taken over to the darkness and pain.

**So finally another chapter done. I thought I wouldn't have time, but I guess I did. Such hard work. I left a cliffhanger… hahaha! ^v^ Anyway please, please review!**

**-amberleaf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonshine- Thanks a billion, I'll use your OC!**

**Minnowsplash- Needles are like the needles you use to sew.**

**Featherstream100- I know, I hate that guy, too. (even if I made him cruel)**

**Smallsparrow- Thanks a lot and I'll use your OC!**

**Guest- Sorry, but I already have a name for all of them. Maybe I could do it for another cat's kit**

**Brightcloud0915- I feel the same, too.**

**Catsandcoffee- I know, but this is just my story. And thanks a lot for your review! Also don't worry; someone going's to like her in the clans.**

**So… Let's get on with the story…**

**Chapter 6**

" Do you think she's okay?" a gentle voice mewed from above Plypaw's head.

" Don't know, but she looks so bad! Look at her poor ears, whoever did it to her must feel ashamed," another gentle voice mewed.

" Well, I don't care. She can just die right here and I wouldn't even care," a voice growled.

" Oh, come on. You wouldn't let a poor cat die all alone in the wild and let animals feed on her," the first cat's voice scolded, though her voice sounded gentle. The tom just grunted.

" Come on," the second cat purred smoothly, though Plypaw still winced. Everything sounded loud to her and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She was trembling one moment and then shivering with cold the next moment. She didn't even know how long she had been lying there. _I hope I'm not dead!_ A sudden thought struck him. _What if Starclan wasn't watching her now? What if Starclan is going to abandon her in this unknown place? _But before she could say more, a sharp pain went through her and then she fainted into darkness.

…

Plypaw floated conscious throughout the days, but most of the time, she was in a vivid blackness. It suffocated her and blinded her until she almost became crazy. She has never in her life experienced this much pain!

Finally, she woke up one day long enough to see her surrounding. She tried to stand up, but couldn't make it. She was still too weak, but she felt much better now. Her ear didn't hurt that much now. She gingerly touched her ear, which made her gasp with pain. She bites her tongue to stop from screaming and looked where she was. She had this vivid memory about three cats rescuing her. Swirling her head around, she came to stop on a drawing on the wall. It showed a drawing of a lightning and a cat holding it. He was looking down into the sky, his face distorted into a mad expression.

" Looks like you're awake," a gentle voice purred behind her. Plypaw spun around, startled to see another cat that didn't hate her. " My name Apple, and we found you lying in the open. You were half-alive and it was a wonder you made it through."

Plypaw purred and sent a silent thanks to Starclan for helping her survive. She suddenly thought of the drawing again and turned back to the rock. She stared at it, mystified. Somehow, she felt a special connection to that drawing. Apple noticed her staring at the drawing and purred softly. She slowly padded next to her and sat down. Plypaw flinched, happy to feel another cat's pelt touching hers and giving her warmth. She had missed her mother. _Would they be missing her?_ She snapped out of her thoughts when Apple started talking.

" This drawing was made by a cat so old and powerful that nobody can beat him. He is known as the founder of all cats. My family and I believe in him. We believe that he is alive and not just a story that rose out of the mist," Apple explained and she grinned a little. " One day, I want to find him. I don't know where, but I know I'll find him." Apple looked at her, willing her to understand.

Plypaw nodded. She liked Apple already. She could tell she was a cat who never gave up. Plypaw signed as she sat with Apple in their wrap of peace. She had never felt this relaxed in her life.

" What are you doing, Apple?" a sharp voice snapped from behind them. Apple and Plypaw spun around to see a gray she-cat with ice blue eyes glaring at her Apple. Plypaw whimpered and she shrank back. Apple took one look at her and glared back at the cat. " Stop scaring her, Diana! She already had a rough experience."

Diana's eyes got wide and Plypaw could tell they never argued before, especially not started from Apple. After a while, Diana got back to normal and turned to her.

" What's your name?" Diana asked sharply, though her voice softened a little.

Plypaw hesitianted. _Should she tell them her clan name? What if they thought it was funny and sent her out?_ Shaking her head, she croaked a Plypaw. She winced and ducked her head embarrassment. She hadn't used her voice for a long time and she didn't know it sounded that bad. Apple's eyes widened and Diana's eyes narrowed. Doubt shook her. She shouldn't have told them her clan name.

" You're from the clans," Apple mewed, her voice trembling a little. She shrined back toward Diana who protected her. Plypaw blinked. _What was wrong?_

Diana snarled," Get away fro her or I will kill you." Plypaw shook her head. _Did something happen between the clans and them? _Diana took her step forward, which caused Plypaw to scramble back. She still couldn't get up and was very clumsy. She didn't have her usual grace and speed. Diana unsheathed her claws, which made Apple gasp. Apple whimpered.

" Don't," Apple warned. Diana gave her a warning growl then kept on advancing. Plypaw backed away from terror. She backed away until she touched the cool stones of their camp. It's coolness surprised her and she squeaked in surprise. " Stop!" Apple shook with terror, but Diana didn't answer. Her icy blue eyes was locked with Plypaw's pale green ones. She could hear the growl escaping Diana's throat, which made Plypaw squeak even more loudly.

Suddenly a bronze brown tom snapped," Stop!"

Diana immediately froze and she whipped around and frowned. " That cat is from the clans, Zen! Do you know what the clans did to us?" Diana snarled, casting Plypaw a disdainful look.

The tom, Zen, continued to glare at her. " Stop that! How do we know she's guilty? Maybe she wasn't even in the attack!" Zen snapped. " You could be killing _innocent _cats!" Plypaw listened and with each passing heartbeat, she got more scared.

Diana snorted, but drew to the side. Apple cast a relieved glance then padded over to Zen. Apple muttered something to him that Plypaw couldn't hear. She watched in terro, afraid that she was going to be sent out any second.

But the tom just turned toward him with warm eyes and smiled gently. " Hello, Plypaw. My name is Zen and you may stay here as long as you want."

**So another chapter done. Thanks a billion for all those review. ****virtually hugs you* Please, please review. It would help me a lot and it makes me update quicker. Anyway, bye for now and remember to review!**

**-amberleaf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brightcloud1905- I'll use it, but also it's great, because I needed cats!  
LavenderCrystalofRoses- Read on to find out!  
Bringer of Dreams- Yah!  
Moonshine57- Yah! You're so nice!  
Smallsparrow- Thank you so much! You are like my number one fan for this fanfic. Also please get a account so it would be more easier to communicate. And once again thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I may update even slower because its summer and I'm going to vacation. (And don't worry I'm not dead.)  
Guest- um…  
Now let's get on with this chapter…**

**Chapter 7**

"Time to get up!" a cheerful voice woke Plypaw from her great dream. Plypaw groaned and opened one eye to find Apple, her best friend, staring down at her. The ginger she-cat had grown so much in the one moon Plypaw had stayed with them. Gone with the playfulness, though she still had her cheerfulness. But both she and Apple had grown more mature. Gone was the jokes they shared and the play fights they used to have. They were now both learning how to fight for real now. _That's for the good_, Plypaw had assured herself, but she worried Apple would turn against her after she grows up. So far it was good; they were still best friends. But the most important reason was that she missed them playing all day. She had never experienced so much joy in her whole life! _I have finally found my home. _  
"Hurry up!" Apple mewed, though there wasn't any meanness in her voice. Plypaw shook her head and got up. Before she could stop herself, she yawned hugely. Apple stifled a laugh and pretended to look away. Plypaw pretended to pout.  
"Stop that!" she whined in the best whiney voice from her. This time Apple burst out purring in amusement. Plypaw smiled and padded over. "So what are we doing today?" she asked. Every day, Zen had the day planned out and every day Diana would lead all the activity. Yesterday, they had just finished a lesson on hunting. Plypaw's pelt pricked with embarrassment for not catching a mouse that was right under her nose. _I'll do better today, if we have hunting lessons again. _Apple shrugged," That's up to Zen to decide or Diana." At the mention of Diana, Plypaw once again went into her own dream world. Their friend relationship had improved, but they were still wary. Even if Plypaw is all nice to her, Diana was always so mean to her. Signing, she had thought that once Diana got to know her better, they wouldn't be so mean to each other, but it wasn't true.  
"Come one!" Apple urged as she beckoned her tail for Plypaw to follow. "We're going to be late!" Plypaw signed again. It was a very hot Greenleaf and she didn't want to leave this cool cave. This cave had been the coolest place for a long time except for the lake, but she didn't want to get wet. Apple once again urged her to hurry up. "Come on, Zen has an important announcement to make," she called from the entrance of the cave. At that, Plypaw pricked her ears. _Zen? Important announcement? She couldn't miss it!_ Annoyed she zoomed out, ignoring the amused look on Apple's face. _She should have told me!_ But as soon as she went out the cool cave, she instantly regretted it. The sun felt like it was melting her body and burning holes in it. Finally making to the tall tree where they always gathered, she was panting very hard and so thirsty that she could drink the whole lake. Catching her breath, she looked up to see Zen looking at her with warmth, while Diana was trying not to laugh. Plypaw scolded herself for not coming properly. Even her fur was not groomed yet; it was sticking out in tuffs. Embarrassed, she quickly licked her fur. Beside her, Apple sat beside her, panting, too. "Wow… you run fast," Apple commented as she was still trying to catch her breath.  
Before she could reply, Zen bounded down from his rock and strolled forward until he was right in front of Plypaw. His amber eyes glowed brightly, while his bronze brown fur glowed like gold. Plypaw squirmed uncomfortably. Zen smiled and mewed," Plypaw, you have proven yourself worthy in this group for the one moon you stayed here. You are no longer a member of a clan you left long ago. Now, it's time for you to change your name to properly fit in this group. Would you like to do this?" he asked.  
"Change_ name_?" Plypaw repeated, as her mouth dropped open. _Would she be able to change her name? Would she like to forget the clans? Even though she hated them, she still missed the way the clans were?_ But they hurt them too much to ask forgiveness. Plypaw would never forgive them. Closing her mouth and taking a breath, she nodded. Zen gleamed with pride at that movement and started to circle them, like a cat stalking their prey. Apple looked happy for Plypaw. After a while, he stopped and touched Plypaw's ears. "You shall be known as Night, so that you know that after every night, there will be a new day and new start." Plypaw, no Night, beamed. _Night, _she thought as she tested it on her tongue. She liked it.  
"Congratulations," Apple purred as she pressed herself against Night.

…

"No! No! No!" Diana shouted as she watched Night do the move. Night hissed at herself and muttered.  
"At least you're not splayed like a dead frog that can't move one bit," she muttered, because that's how she felt. Her legs was splayed out on every side of her and her head was tucked in. Diana growled, but before she could mew anything, a thin wail split the silence hot sky. Night froze and stood up, though it took some effort and tries. "What was that?" she asked. She waited for another voice, but nothing came up. Diana didn't reply, but she crept silently forward. Night had no choice, but to follow her. As they finally got there, another splitting wail rang into the sky. But before she got there, she smelled something familiar, though she couldn't figure out the smell. It was really familiar, so familiar that it scared Night, still she couldn't figure out the smell. Ignoring the feeling, she followed Diana until they found a small cat laying there in the clearing of a big tree. It was so skinny that you could see its bones and the smell was so bad, she resisted the urge to gag. Night identified it to be a she-cat, but the cat's pelt was so dirty, it was hard to find out. _She's dead_, she thought sadly. She came closer and gently prodded her, but shakily, the cat was alive. The cat whimpered and started to tremble. Diana glared at her and hissed at her to back off. Nodding, Night stepped back to let Diana take care of it. She watched as Diana gently spoke to her and picked her up. _Was she that nice to me when I was like that? _Diana turned around and shook her head to mention to go back the way we came from. But before they had gone far, a voice stopped them.  
"Stop! Where do you guys think you're going?" a voice growled. Night stiffened and froze with fear. Slowly, she turned around and faced the cat of her nightmares. She started to tremble and the inside of her turned to liquid. Her nightmares had come true. There standing In front of her was the cat she would recognize from anywhere. A cat who scared her the most.

Ryepelt.

**So another chapter done. Hope you guys like it! Remember to review!**

**-amberleaf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryepelt...

Ryepelt...

Ryepelt...

The voice echoed in her head over again. Why? Was Starclan really that cruel? Making her see her worst enemy agian. The cat who had tortured her and hurt her for so many moons. She thought she had escaped her past life, but the clans was everywhere. She should have known that by now.

" Oh isn't it Plypaw, the apprentice who was such a coward that she ran away before she finished her training. Oh, what a shame," Ryepelt sneered and carefully unsealthed his claws. His clanmates snickered loudly though there was a shaggy cream furred apprentice who Night recognized was Berrykit, Berrypaw now by the looks of her, who stared at her with wild eyes.

A gray she-cat with startling blue eyes came up and nodded at her. " Plypaw," she mewed.

" Lake-eye, my mentor!" Night gasped as she saw her. She looked weaker and why was she still patroling when her legs were broken like that. She woudn't help, onlt add burden to the patrol.

" I'm sorry. I failed you," she whisphered, head down. Night shook her head, but before she could say anything, Ryepelt stepped up and snarled.

" Stop it, why are you on our territory?"

Diana stepped forward and nodded to the small cat. Night was so afraid that she had forgotten Diana was still there. She took a deep breath, held up her chin, and stepped anywhermewed," See, Plypawis just trying to make excueses, this is our territory and we can look after ourself. We don't need a _loner _to help us."

The patrol nodded in agreement and a striped she-cat stepped up and nodded," You already left us a long time ago. Don't expect us to help you and never think we will take you back, so get out!"

Ryepelt nodded at the she-cat," Good job, Stripewater." Stripewater puffed out her chest and stepped back, eyes shining. Ryepelt turned around and glared at them. Night's mind whirled. _Why was everyone listening to Ryepelt so much? Was he gainig power? _Suddenly Diana bent down and picked up the small cat and beckoned her to go. Night nodded and turned around. "Oh, just saying, but my name is Night, now." And she turned around and stalked away with her chest high.

Before she was completly out of their territory, yet, she heard Ryepelt yell," And don't think you can escape me by walking away, _Plypaw_." Shivering, Might ignored him.

**...**

Night walked back to the cave in silence. Diana stared right ahead, unspeaking but veery carefull about the small ragged she-cat. After a while, they finally made it back to the den. Apple came rushing out, her eyes wild.

" What happened?" she asked, her eyes wild with fear. " We were so worried. Zen and I couldn't find you guys anywhere!"

Night didn't reply and nodded at the small she-cat. Apple gasped and nugded her," Is she still alive?" she whisphered. Night nodded and went inside the den. After the event that just happened, she didn't want to do anything except for sleeping. Curling around her nest a few times, Night buried her nose under her fur.

How come I didn't recognized my used-to clan smell anymore? Do I want to forget them? Sure, her clan treated her like a monster, but she liked the clan ways and she wanted to be a warrior. Maybe if she had a better clan then she would be proud of helping and defending her clan.

Maybe... a nagging thought crossed her mind, but she shook her head. That wasn't possible. Night signed. Since she had come here she had treated Apple as her real sister, but maybe she weren't destinied for this life. Zen and Diana are both great, but still...

Night signed again. She couldn't leave. They would miss her too much and she would miss them too much.

" Night! Come outside! I think you might know this cat!" Apple called from outside. Night stiffened and she slowly made her way outside. She didn't want to ever see someone from the clan again. She made her way to the kit and gasped, her heart bumping. It was a tom, not a she-cat.

The kit lifted his head and squeaked cheerfully like he wasn't about to die," Hello, my name is Thornkit." Night leaped up and yowled and then went back into the cave. She couldn't stop trembling in her nest. It wasn't the kit's name that scared her, but his looks.

This cat had the same look like Ryepelt, her real nightmare.

**I finally did another chapter. Sorry, I was so busy. I just have one question. Why do you guys think I died?**

**-amberleaf**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg, it feels like forever since I posted a new chapter. To all those people who reviewed, thanks so much and heres a cookie. I luv you guys! I will try to post more often now that its summer. ALSO SMALLSPARROW HAPPY REALLY EARLY BIRTHDAY. HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF DONUTS BC DONUTS ARE BETTER THAN CAKES. HERES YOU'RE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 10**

"Look at meeeeeee!" Thornkit squealed as he plummeted head first into the snowy white ground. His body stuck out like a thorn sticking out a bush. Night watched quietly as Apple purred in amusement and signed. Ever since they had found him and rescued him, those two was getting closer and closer, sometimes even leaving Night out.

_Why do I feel betrayed? _Night asked herself as she watched Thornkit wiggle out and spatter snow everywhere. _Probably because nobody likes me._ Signing again, she shook the snow from her black fur. Shivers racked through her because of the cold. "I'm going out to hunt," Night announced as she slipped out the little shelter they had built for fun, though it still leaked snow. _At least, I'm doing something useful._

"Can I go? Can I go?" A squeak asked from behind. Annoyed, Night turned around and snapped.

"This is not your job!" she growled, meeting the brown eyes and a chill ran through her. It reminded her way too much of her past life and Ryepelt. Maybe that was why she didn't like him even though Night knew it was wrong. Thornkit eyes widened and he whimpered, while scampering over to Apple. The mottled red she-cat glared at her.

"You go wait here and play," Apple purred him then snapped at Night," We need to go outside and talk." Night rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She followed her friend outside. "Explain to me why you hate him," Apple mewed after they got outside. She wrapped her plumy tail around her paws.

"I don't hate him!" Night flashed back.

"Well, you sure act like you do."

Night blinked. _Did she?_ When she failed to reply, Apple's eyes softened and she leaned forward to touch noses with her. "I know you got a tough past, but please…"

"I can't," Night argued, shaking her head," You don't get it."

Apple's eyes hardened again. "Yes, I do! You are hating Thornkit because Ryepelt is his father! You're acting like him!"

Night felt fury flash through her. _How dare she say that! I'm nothing like Ryepelt!_ "Well, I guess we're not good friends, if you don't understand me," she hissed, resisting the urge to claw Apple. Then she stalked off to join Diana and Zen to hunt, ignoring the hurt and shocked look on the she-cat's face.

…**...**

Night woke up feeling guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have said that to Apple. Maybe it was too harsh.

_But she was making fun of you, _a voice nagged inside her. Signing, she groomed her back. It felt like everywhere she went, there was new troubles. And she still haven't forgotten what Ryepelt said.

_Don't think you can escape me by walking away, Plypaw._

His smirk face would be forever burned into her mind.

"Thornkit's gone!" Apple's shriek torn her out of her thoughts. Night jolted up in surprise while Zen and Diana looked around in surprise, too. "He was right there and I felt him the whole night, but now he's gone and I don't know what to do! OH, what if he's injured? What if he's cold? This is all my fault!" Apple moaned as she buried her nose into her fur.

Sympathy flowed through Night. _Apple really loves Thornkit._

Zen blinked his copper eyes and then licked Apple's ears. "Let's calm down first. I think we need to split up and try to find him first. How about this? Night, you go with Apple to find Thornkit. Diana and I would stay here in case he comes back."

Surprise shot through her. _Me? But…_ She met Zen's eyes and all words melted away. _I guess I'll try…_ Apple shot up and raced out while yelling," Hurry up!" Diana glanced at her and nodded. Gulping, Night followed Apple outside.

"Let's split up too that we can cover up more ground," Night suggested gently. Without arguing, Apple darted off. Reluctantly, she lifted her nose and sniffed the air. Catching a faint scent, she lowered her head to see tiny sets of paws heading the way she was going. Heart lurching, she followed the tiny footsteps until it was joined by bigger ones. She sniffed the bigger paw steps. A familiar smell hit her, but she couldn't identify what it was. She continued on until the smell dawned on her. _Fox! Oh, StarClan. This is bad!_ Dread filled her as she raced on until she hit a clearing. Blood scent hit her hard and she almost gagged.

In the clearing was a small body.

_No…_

Horror filled her as she raced over. She nudged the small body, but only blood and death greeted her. Thornkit was dead.

The fact hit her so hard that all her defense and ice melted. This tiny kit, who would've grown up to be a handsome young tom, was dead. Because of her. It had to be why!

_I'm so sorry, Thornkit. Maybe if you had stayed in the clans, then you would be alive. I hope that you'll forgive me for what I've done. _

_StarClan, please welcome him. Even though he left the clans, he died a noble and brave warrior life. Please grant him a place in the stars._

A heartbroken wail sounded from behind her as a cat flung her aside. Shock startled her as she skidded away.

"Stay away from him," Apple spat, her body curling around Thornkit. "You hated him. You don't deserve to be sad! You liar, you traitor. I thought forget the past and make a better future, but look at what you've done. Leave! Leave for Thornkit!"

Surprise raged through her, "But…"

"Leave!" Apple growled. "I thought you were different!"

"I am different!" Night protested, trying to convince her friend.

"I was wrong," Apple snarled and turned away. "Go before you regret it." And turned her back to Night. She picked up Thornkit's cold body and walked away.

_I was wrong…_

That sentence ringed in her head.

_I was wrong…_

Ice filled her. _Why? Why is it always me? Did I do anything wrong? I thought Apple was my friend. _

_Friend… Does that even mean anything? Maybe it's only a word for an empty love._

Strength seeped in as she through about it.

_I have no friends…_

_I have no friends…_

_I have no friend!_

_And I'll keep it that way._

…**...**

Morning light filtered in as Apple woke up from her sleep. Birds chirped now and then, making the air seem cheerful, but Apple didn't feel that way. Her heart seemed to have an empty spot. Actually, two.

_Night and Thornkit…_

_Why did I send Night off? _Apple closed her eye and she lifted her head toward the cave's roof. _She was the closest thing I had left…_

Apple had buried Thornkit next to the small den they had built so Apple made sure he would always remember his happy times. She opened her eyes and stared at the drawing. Everything felt dumb and meaningless right now. "Apple?" a soft voice called her. She turned her head around to see Diana making her way forward. She waited patiently as Diana slipped inside and settled down next to her.

"Do you miss Night?" Apple softly asked. Diana blinked in surprise and, but she nodded. "Why did I sent her away then?"

"You followed your heart," Diana assured, touching noses with Apple's ear. But Apple knew that wasn't true. She hadn't followed her heart, instead out of rage. When she found out Thornkit was dead, she blamed it on the first cat she saw. And that had been Night. Regret tugged her down.

_Oh, Night, I wish you were here. You were always such a gentle and kind-hearted cat while I acted out of rage. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take my words back…_

_I get you past… I really do… It's just that you've never heard mines._

**Remember to R&amp;R! I was thinking about writing about Apple's and Ryepelt's past. Should I? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Surrender now!" the black she-cat hissed at the big brown cat in front of him, her claws digging into his greasy fur. The tom looked at him with wide eyes and then bowed down his head. She smiled and let go of him. "See, wasn't that much easier?" she asked, her claws retracting back to her own place.

The brown tom just glared at her. She walked over to the fallen piece of prey he had dropped when they started fighting. Sitting down in front of him, she started gulping down the mouse in huge bites. The tom slowly got up and backed away a few steps. "What's your name?" he asked.

She lifted his head and scowled," An interesting fact is that I hate it whenever I'm interrupted during meal times." The tom eyes widened again and filled with fear.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, his fur already rising. The black cat stood up and stretched.

"Fine, I'll tell you my name, but there is one thing I want you do for me," she meowed.

…

_Shadow._

_ Shadow._

_ Shadow._

_ That is a good name. Just like how one day, when all of us die, we will be a shadow that was living once upon time._

Shadow darted across the stinky roads and Two-leg place and sprinted until she was finally in the woods. For a second, she looked at the blowing woods and the smell of prey and all at once, the memories came rushing back. Beside the memories she longed to forget, the woods bought back the place where she was once happy. The place where the trees bowed to her when it was windy, and for that second, she would pretend she was the leader. The place where the feel of fern, moss, and grass on her paws, instead of the hard roads, made her wants to stay here forever.

_No! _Shadow shook her head to clear away the unwanted memories. _I have one goal and only one goal and that goal does not have the time to be filled with playtime._ Shaking her head one last time, she crouched down and crawled forward in a slow pace, which Shadow would've found annoying if she wasn't shaking from nervousness. Despite all the moons she had trained her heart to guard itself and to appear fearless flew away like a leaf blown by the wind.

Before long, she emerged into a small clearing. Shadow narrowed her eyes and looked at the spot where everything went wrong. Before it was mixed with the smell of fresh snow and blood, now fresh grass and flowers grew out of that spot, like it was the blood that watered it. Shadow growled under her breath and was about to keep on going when a smell hit her like a monster. Panicking, she scrambled toward a bush and thanked the wind blowing towards her. A small mottled cat came into the clearing and sat next to the spot Shadow was staring at just a second ago, but she wasn't focusing on the spot. She was focusing on the cat. After not seeing her for 5 moons, Shadow has thought she wouldn't recognize her, but everything about her hit at an instant. The five moons she had used to try to forget the memories came back at her within a few second. And this time, it also came with the anger.

"Thornkit," Apple meowed, "It's been five moons since you died. Have you been well? Are you getting enough food?" Shadow felt a prick of sympathy and immediately she shook it off in horror. Now was not the time to delve on the past. She watched as Apple lay down on the ground and closed her eyes.

"I think of her sometimes," Apple continued on and Shadow stiffened. "I wonder how she is doing out there by herself. She had such a past that I was afraid she was going to be scarred for life."

_If I had stayed next to Zen, Diana, and you, maybe I wouldn't be scarred. If you didn't send me away, maybe I would've been happy for the first time in my life._

"Now that Diana and Zen have kits, I can't just leave!" Apple signed to herself. Shadow widened her eyes in shock and she felt a happiness that hasn't been there for moons resurface. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the change of wind. By the time she had notice, Apple was already calling out who was there with fear in her voice.

Shadow took a deep breath and stepped out calmly, like nothing happened between them. "Hello," she meowed, making her voice cold, though she was shaking inside," Has been already five moons since I last saw you?"

The effect took place instantly. Apple's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed like she had something she wanted to say, but couldn't. Shadow mrrwed in amusement and unsheathed her claws. "I thought you would be glad to see me, but I'm disappointed to say you don't look amused," she smirked.

"Night?" Apple gasped.

At that name, every single piece of memory came flooding back. For a second the ground whirled underneath her and she was back in the clearing five moons ago, when she got blamed for killing Thornkit. She dug her claws into the earth and hissed," Don't you dare call me Night! You have long ago given up the right to call me that!" She glared at her and took a step forward. "My name is Shadow and you'll call me no matter what happens, even if it is the last word you utter with your mouth," she snapped. Apple's eyes widened once again, but this time it was filled with fear. Fear that Shadow would've never thought would aim towards her.

"Ni – I mean, Shadow, I'm so sorry," Apple stammered, sadness replacing her fear. For a second, Shadow felt her guard softening, but she shook it off.

"I didn't see you feeling sorry that time," Shadow snarled," Now you're wasting your time. I didn't come here to accept your apology or to talk. You, Diana, and Zen are coming with me."

"But, the kits…"Apple stuttered. Shadow hesitated; she didn't want the kits dead. They did nothing wrong.

"Bring them with you," she ordered, and then turned around. "I'll give you until sundown to bring the kits. I'll be waiting at the spot you first found me," she informed them and then walked away.

…

"They should be coming," Shadow meowed to the brown cat standing next to him. It was the cat she fought with earlier on the day. The cat she asked to do something and he had done it very well. Though no cat could hear it or smell it, there were more cats hiding in the bushes surrounding them. Shadow has collected these cats to help her deal with enemies, though Apple and they wasn't much, but just in case. And she had proclaimed herself as leader of the group.

A scent of fear wafted over them and Shadow sat up, her ears anticipating the cats coming. She made sure her black fur was flat and shiny. She looked up just as Apple walked into the clearing, her eyes weary and scared. Shadow raised and stalked over to them, making sure to keep her eyes cool. Behind Apple, Zen and Diana came, both looking tired and scared, too. And in their mouth are the kits; their eyes still closed and as small as a worm. Shadow suddenly felt a surge of warmth.

_This was me when I was small. I will not let anybody touch or harm them. I will not let them become like me. _

Shadow closed her eyes and when she opened them again and spoke, her voice came out sharp.

"You came."

**Well, another chapter done. Remember to R&amp;R and also check out my stories. ^^**

**-amberleaf**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This isn't you," Zen meowed, though his eyes darted nervously toward the bushes that surrounded them. Shadow didn't reply and observed the three cats standing in front of her. Once, she had loved and trusted these cats with all of her heart, but now, only anger and betrayal was left.

"Did I ask for your thoughts?" Shadow meowed, her gaze landing once again on the three little kits. Diana noticed Shadow looking at her kits and growled, her claws unsheathing.

"Don't you dare touch our kits," Diana snarled, her icey blue eyes flaring with fire.

"I see you still have your temper," Shadow muttered, After not seeing them for some moons, not much have changed except for Diana grew way bigger than before.

"Shadow, just tell us why you called us here?" Apple interrupted them. Both Zen's and Diana's eyes widened, shock glistening in it. _So Apple didn't tell them my name, yet. _Shadow ignored the two gaping cat and once again fixed her gaze on the three squirming kits,

"Simple. I want you to give up your kits to me," Shadow meowed. Before she knew Zen and Diana had kits, she had wanted them to join her, but now she changed her mind. _Kits equal to a fresh start. _

"Are you crazy?" Diana shouted, her gray fur bristling.

"Do I look crazy?" Shadow retorted.

"As a matter of fact-" Diana snarled.

"Why?" Zen asked before Diana could finish. _Why? _Maybe because deep in her heart, she knew she was lonely or wanted to be loved without any conditions. _You gave me a new start, but you also took it away. _

But "I won't betray them like you will" was all she said. Instantly, Apple flinched and guilt filled her eyes. _Guilt? You don't deserve to feel regret. Who was the one who ruthlessly pushed me away without even a second glance?_

"How do you know that?" Diana snapped and the three kits stirred next to her. Diana touched their heads slowly and then stepped forward. Her eyes burned like lava. "Maybe if you didn't murder Thornkit, then we wouldn't have turned our backs toward you."

"Stop!" Apple cried, her eyes shining with sadness, but the damage was done. Losing all rational thoughts, Shadow jumped on top of Diana and flipped her over with her body weight. She dug her claws into Diana's throat and leaned in close.

"I did not kill Thornkit!" Shadow hissed and dug her claws deeper. She felt and smelled the scent of blood, but nothing would stop her from killing Diana. Not with rage burning in her blood and adrenaline pumping through her. Before she could do more damage though, someone threw her off of Diana and slammed her onto the ground. Her head hit the ground with a thud and pain shot through her like needles. For a second, she closed her eyes and she could see stars in her head, but eventually, the pain receded to a dull thumping noise.

"Shadow!" A voice meowed with worry. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Hawk hovering over her.

"Go!" She hissed.

"But…" Hawk protested, his eyes wide and angry.

"Go!" Shadow snapped, struggling to stand on her paws. Hawk hesitated again, but then whipped around and ran away. Narrowing her eyes, she turned toward the three cats slowly. Zen was growling while Apple watched with wide eyes. Diana laid next to Zen, with blood oozing out of her throat wound. Shadow felt a pang in her heart. _Did I really do that? I didn't mean to!_

_ Or did you?_

Shaking a little, Shadow stalked forward. "This could've been all avoided if you just agreed to my conditions," she meowed.

"Never!" Diana spat even though blood continued to leak.

"Please stop!" Apple meowed, just as the kits started to wail. Zen, who was guarding Diana, snapped into action. He bent his head toward the three kits, picked each one up, and tucked them into Diana's embrace.

"Go find some cobweb," Zen ordered Apple. The mottled she-cat darted into the opening of the clearing and disappeared.

"Let me ask you one last time. Why are you doing this?" Zen asked without looking at Shadow. His gaze focused on Diana's with love. Shadow's heart hurt, but she took another step forward and growled.

"I warned you this could've been avoided," she meowed.

"Nothing can be avoided," Zen signed, then whipped around. "We are not going to give you the three kits."

"I have cats in the bushes you will never dream of beating. Would you rather fight or just give up?" Shadow offered.

"I would rather-" A huge crash interrupted Zen mid-sentence. For a moment, Shadow thought it was from the bushes, but then she noticed a small cat head butting into Zen. She blinked as she watched the small cat crash into Zen and knock him down. The tom laid dazed for a heartbeat, then buckled up and slashed a claw across the cat's eye. The cat let out a familiar yowl.

"Apple?" Zen shouted in astonishment.

Shadow staggered back a step. _Why is Apple helping me? _The small mottled she-cat dropped onto four paws and snarled.

"Don't hurt Shadow!"

"Apple? Why are siding with her?" Zen stammered.

"Take the kits and go!" Apple screamed. It took Shadow a moment to realize Apple was talking to her. Clearing her head, she darted toward Diana's side and placed one kit onto her back. The gray she-cat's eyes was closed from loss of blood. Picking up the last two kits, she darted forward slowly, but then stopped and looked back. Zen and Apple was locked in a furious battle, with each cat missing patches of fur.

"Don't expect me to forgive you," Shadow mumbled through the tiny bodies in her mouth.

Apple stopped fighting and looked back at her. In that moment, their eyes met for the first time since moons after she sent Shadow away. The small mottled she-cat's eye stared back at her boldly.

"I don't expect you to." And maybe it was because none of them saw the blow before it was too late, but Zen's paws fell on top of Apple's head and his claws dug deep and true. Apple's small body crumpled into a tangled heap, but her eyes was still on Shadow's, though the light was quickly fading away. Shadow stared in disbelief and confusion. _Why has Apple helped her if she knew she could die? _

"Run," Apple whispered and then her eyes closed. Shadow felt sadness course through her like a waterfall. None of this was supposed to happen. Her plan was to take the kits and go away. _All of this is because of me. _Apple had sacrificed her life for Shadow even after everything she had done. A growl snapped her out of her thoughts. Zen was looking at Shadow with wide eyes, but craziness seemed to fill the depth of it. Taking Apple's advice, she turned around and sprinted. The kit on her back fell off, but the two kits in her mouth just jostled around.

And once again, losing all rational thoughts, she ran.

…**.**

Shadow stared hopelessly at the remaining two kits. Their piteous meows reached deep into her heart, but she didn't have any milk to feed them. Signing, she pulled them in close and stared down at them. One was a dusky color, while another was gray, but none of them has opened their eyes, yet. Shadow had decided to name them to distract her from the sadness creeping in her. After a long time, the dusky one was Fern and the gray one became Wind. She gazed at them and an image of the last kit rose into her head. _Zen, please take good care of him._ She looked up toward the stars. She knew she had abandoned StarClan a long time ago, but she sometimes wondered if they still watched over her.

"StarClan, please protect Fern, Wind, and the last kit," she yowled. After running for what felt like days, Shadow had finally collapsed and let her emotions catch up with her. She hadn't dared to let it out though or else she would be mourning for days. _I have kits to care for._ Apple's death had left such a huge scar inside she sometimes wondered if it would ever heal.

"Are you talking to the stars?" A voice asked, though it sounded like she wasn't that surprised to find a cat talking toward the air. Shocked, Shadow jumped up and unsheathed her claws, just as a pretty brown she-cat stepped out.

Shadow narrowed her eyes and stared. A familiar chill went through her and she shook her head. _Do I know this cat? _The she-cat's eyes traveled from the two small kits curled next to Shadow's feet to Shadow's face and suddenly froze in shock.

"Plypaw?" She gasped.

Shadow's world tilted. She had thought she will never hear that name again, but there it was, right in front of her face. With that name, memories resurfaced, particularly a brown tom with cruel brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked, trying not to sound affected by that name.

"Don't you remember? I am your mother, Wengewood."

**Remember to read and review! Thanks!**

**-Turtleheart**


End file.
